The inhalation toxicity of commercial aerosol products and separate components of aerosol products are being studied. Animals are exposed to the compounds under dynamic conditions and the toxicity is evaluated using several indices, including organ weights, morphological changes, changes in hepatic and pulmonary enzyme activity and respiratory physiology. Compounds of current interest include aluminum-chloride-hydroxide, oven cleaners, spray starches and fluorocarbon propellants.